Paradise Lost
by Sidney B
Summary: Buffy is kidnapped and sold to a demon auction...it's a race against time to get her free and it will take all the Scoobies to make it happen...


Disclaimer: I do not own these people, these places, or these things, but the words.oh the words, the words, my friends, are MINE. It's the one thing I have on you little people.  
  
Summary: What happens when people stop being nice and start being real?  
  
Rating: NC-17 OBVIOUSLY.oh yeah, that's right.fanfiction.net is STUPID and SUCKS and wont let us practice FREEDOM of SPEECH.  
  
Notes: Life is a bucket of chicken without the skin. FEEDBACK PLEASE!  
  
Paradise Lost  
  
The vampire lowered his gaze to where Buffy lay, sprawled out on the ground groaning. His lips curved into a sly smile as he advanced on her and for a moment Buffy let her eyes widen and her heart pound just a little faster. Taking a deep breath, she flipped up off the ground and took a moment to rub her head. The vampire had given her a rather mind numbing blow causing her world to dim for a second or two and then stars to appear in the black, cloud filled sky.  
  
Technically, she supposed, she should have been unconscious right now, meeting her death calmly and without knowing it, but her slayer abilities prevented that. It was one of the few perks of her endless job. She could be hit with a sledgehammer and would probably only stumble back a couple feet. It came in extremely handy.  
  
The vampire, a tough looking guy of about 25, with an arm full of ugly tattoos and a long, dark ponytail falling down his back, looked at her angrily, as if he was mad that she had gotten back up. He took a tentative step forward and then spun, kicking at her, aiming for the chest.  
  
Buffy easily anticipated the move and ducked beneath the blow, rolling and then coming up being him, planting the wooden stake in his chest before he had a chance to turn around. The vampire disappeared in a shriek of dust leaving Buffy alone in the graveyard.  
  
She took a moment to catch her breath and waited for her adrenaline to stop pumping so hard and then turned and started out toward the gate, fumbling with her outfit as she did so, which had once been very promising.  
  
She was decked out in black leather pants, clinging to her every curve and a gold tank top that shimmered slightly in the moonlight. Her hair was piled on top of her head, leaving wisps falling around her face framing it with the golden locks. She had on a white, short jacket to protect her arms from the cold that the night offered. The weather that entire week had been horrible, filled with rain coats and puddles. It was only that afternoon that the down pour had stopped.  
  
All in all she had looked absolutely stunning, a sight that would make any boy turn his head to watch her as she walked by. Knowing that she had come fully prepared to make Angel's dead heart skip a couple beats and to make him just a little bit jealous by all the attention she was getting.  
  
It had seemed like such an easy slay when she saw the vampire. He looked clumsy and new and she had thought it would only take her a couple of minutes to dust him and it would have, if he hadn't run.  
  
When she had approached, he had taken one look at her and sprinted in the other direction. Buffy had followed in close pursuit, silently cursing herself, after about the fifteenth block, for not listening to Giles when he told her that she should consider working out more.  
  
A half and hour later when she had finally caught up to him, she had been breathing heavily and had clumsily allowed him to get in some good shots on her before she had finally been able to drive the stake through his heart.  
  
Now she'd be luck to get just Angel's attention at the Bronze.  
  
Her body glistened with sweat and her outfit was smudged with dirt in several places. She groaned inwardly and seriously considered going home and showering and then heading out again. In spite of it all, she continued to head for the popular hang out, knowing that her friends would rather have her with them, reasonably on time, then two hours late but looking fantastic.  
  
Besides, they were pretty much used to the trashy look by now.  
  
Reaching the club she shed her jacket and looked up at the band that night. Oz waved to her from the stage and gestured to the corner with his head. She smiled graciously and followed his direction to the couches in the far back.  
  
Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Faith jumped up at Buffy's arrival. No Angel.  
  
"Hey!" Xander greeted her enthusiastically. "You're late," he told her, pointing at his tweety bird watch.  
  
"Rough day at the office," she explained, taking a seat on the couch and then leaning her head against the cushion, allowing her eyes to close for a moment.  
  
They took their seats around her and Faith raised an eyebrow. "How many?" she asked slowly taking n Buffy's worn appearance with her eyes.  
  
"Shockingly, just one, but he ran for, like, twenty blocks before I could finally catch up with him."  
  
There was silence for a minute and then, "Hey, um, Angel was here," Willow said, quietly to her best friend.  
  
Buffy's eyes shot open and she was a little annoyed with how eager she seemed. "Where'd he go?'  
  
"You weren't here so he kinda left," Willow explained apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, apparently Dead Boy doesn't want to hang out with us," Xander said, in mock disappointment.  
  
Buffy shot him a "hey, watch it" glare.  
  
"Not that I mind," Xander continued ignoring Buffy. Buffy's heart sank, but she wasn't about to let them know how much the fact that Angel was unwilling to wait for her hurt. Instead, she attempted to change the subject.  
  
"Will, you didn't tell me that the Dingoes were playing tonight?"  
  
Willow smiled warmly at the mention of her boyfriend's band. "I didn't know, apparently the lead singer of the band that was supposed to be here tonight has strip throat. So Oz's band is just filling in."  
  
"Lucky it wasn't a wolf night," Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, Devon would have been pissed if Oz walked out on another gig and didn't explain why," Willow agreed.  
  
Faith bounced off the couch, obviously having enough of talking, and grabbed Buffy's wrist. "C'mon," she encouraged enthusiastically. "Let's go pick up some hotties."  
  
Buffy didn't budge. "I'm not really-  
  
"Oh, come on! Are you just gonna sit here the entire night and mope about the fact that Angel left?" Faith asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Buffy's face flamed red as four expectant faces turned to look at her. "Fine," she muttered, angrily standing up and allowing Faith to pull her to the dance floor. "And I wasn't moping!" she shouted over the loud music.  
  
"Whatever," Faith said, not glancing back.  
  
They moved to the center of the dance floor and Faith started moving to the music, attracting the attention of several guys. After a couple minutes of swaying dejectedly to the music she got into the rhythm and started to actually have some fun.  
  
The pain her abdomen appeared out of nowhere and she looked around wildly, trying to locate the source that was setting off her spider sense. Her eyes immediately fell on a tall guy, about her age wearing a gray tee shirt.  
  
She stopped dancing and locked eyes with the demon, who also stopped dancing and smiled knowingly. He turned, abruptly and started for the door. Buffy grabbed Faith from the circle of guys that had formed around the girl and pulled her after the vampire.  
  
Faith shook her wrist away from Buffy and asked, annoyed, "What gives, B?"  
  
"Vampire. Get the others, I'm going to follow him," she filled the other slayer in, not breaking stride.  
  
Faith turned quickly and without further question. Buffy followed the vampire into an alley next to the club and crossed her arms, walking slowly to where the vampire stood facing her against a solid brick wall. He was trapped, at least for the moment.  
  
"No where left to run," Buffy noted carefully.  
  
That same smirk from the Bronze still hadn't left his face and it was making Buffy slightly nervous, nervous as to why this vampire had yet to attack her and why he wasn't trying to get away.  
  
"So what's your guys's deal? Are you trying to ruin my night?" Buffy asked casually, trying to get the vampire to say something.  
  
She waited a second and when he stayed silent she came a little bit closer. "Because, you know, if you are, it's totally working." She looked down at her white coat. "I'm never going to get the mud out of this."  
  
The vampire's smile grew larger and Buffy's heart rate sped up. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"Slayer," he growled.  
  
"Vampire," she drawled when he said no more, attempting to act like she wasn't getting seriously freaked.  
  
She heard footsteps come up behind her and sighed silently in relief at the arrival of her friends. She turned around saying, "it took you guys long enough, this guy is-  
  
Her words caught in her throat and she yelped slightly. There were about twenty vampires standing behind her. Her friends were struggling to no avail in the creatures' arms.  
  
And then there was nothing but darkness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


End file.
